Ask me to dance
by Gatomon1
Summary: Hmm...let's see...at a school dance, Mimi goes through some dificulties. Please read and review!!!!


Mimi walked slowly into the gym of her middle school, Sora walking beside her. It was the end of their last year in the middle school, which, of course, meant that there was the farewell dance. She felt her eyes wander over to Matt, who was standing around, talking to Tai, Joe, and Izzy.

"Hey, Mimi!" a girl with long, blond hair called out, running up to them.

"Hey, Trisha!" Mimi replied.

Mimi looked over at Matt once again. Trisha followed her line of sight.

"Mimi, won't you_ please_ let me talk to him? _Please_ let me get him to ask you to dance!" Trisha pleaded.

Mimi sighed. Trisha was her best friend, other than Sora. Both Sora, Trisha, and two of Mimi's other friends, Linda and Anne, knew that she liked Matt.

Mimi shook her head. "Trisha, I've _told you!_ If he asks me to dance, I want it to be because he _wants_ to dance with me, not because you told him to!" for Trisha was also good friends with Matt.

"Then will _you_ ask him to dance?" Trisha pleaded.

"Why do you want me to ask him, so much?" Mimi questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"Because I want to see you happy!" was Trisha's reply.

Mimi thought for a few moments. "I'll think about the last dance," she promised. She looked around, finally spotting Anne and Linda, who, upon seeing her, started walking towards her. She saw them look questioningly at Trisha. Trisha just shook her head.

A slow song came on, and Mimi began to look around. If only Matt would ask her to dance! She would have asked him…but she didn't know how he would react. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she saw him moving towards them. Trisha had promised not to tell him to ask her to dance…but maybe Trisha had broken her promise…Mimi almost wished that she had. But Matt stopped by Trisha, and they began to talk. Trisha shot Mimi a glance, but Mimi shook her head.

The song ended, and Matt walked away soon afterwards.

About half an hour later, Mimi was still trying to get up the courage to ask Matt to dance. She looked around, and saw Linda come running up to her.

"Mimi! I just found out…" Linda stopped, taking a deep breath. "Tai was…trying to get Matt to ask you to dance!" 

Mimi looked up sharply. "How did he…how did her find out, Linda?" 

"I don't know!" came Linda's reply.

Mimi began to pace around. Great, she thought. Matt probably now knew that she liked him…for if Tai knew, he would probably tell Matt. She would never be able to look him in the eyes again! She began walking, until she finally spotted Trisha.

"Trisha! I need to talk to you," Mimi said. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice calm. 

Trisha nodded and walked a little ways away with Mimi.

"Did you tell Tai?" Mimi demanded. "Did you tell Tai that I liked Matt? I thought you were my best friend!" she exclaimed above the loud music.

Trisha looked at Mimi blankly. "What? No, of course not, Mimi! Why?"

"Because Linda just told me that Tai was trying to get Matt to ask me to dance!" Mimi replied, looking around. "Where's Anne?"

"I think she's over there…" Trisha pointed, and Mimi followed with her gaze. She finally spotted Anne's shoulder length black hair, and hurried over to her friend.

"Anne? I have to ask you something…and if you _did_ do it, please just tell me, and I won't be mad!" Mimi said, looking at the floor.

"What is it, Mimi?" Anne questioned.

"Did you tell Tai that I like Matt?"

"No!" Anne exclaimed. "Mimi, I would _never_ do that!"

"You swear upon everything you own?" Mimi asked.

"Yes!" Anne replied.

"Then _who_ did it?"

"Have you talked to Sora and Linda? They were the only ones who knew, other that Trisha and me, weren't they?"

Mimi nodded, and began towards her two other friends. She went through the same process. They each said no, claiming that they were innocent.

"If you want, I'll go talk to Tai," Anne offered.

"No, it's okay," Mimi replied. "_I'll _talk to him!" She began to walk towards the brown haired boy.

"Tai? Who told you!?" she demanded. "Who told you that I like Matt?"

Tai glanced around, as if for some way to escape. "Um…I don't remember!" he exclaimed after a few seconds. "It might have been Susan…"

"Susan said that she didn't do it!" Mimi replied, for, after having questioned Sora and Linda, she had wandered around, looking for people who might have known. "Susan says she didn't even know who I like. And we both know that Linda is from a different school, just here as a guest; so she doesn't even know who Matt is, really."

"I don't remember!" Tai repeated.

"Look, Tai. One of my best friends must have betrayed me, and I want to know who! I want to know who I can't trust!" Mimi cried.

Tai shook his head again. "I don't remember!" he said for the third time. He looked up. "I thought it was just a joke…"

"Oh, yeah, Tai. It was a _joke_!" Mimi replied sarcastically. She knew that she should have kept the sarcasm out of her voice…at least, that's what Anne would have said…but it was kind of hard.

Mimi slowly drifted away, walking towards her friends. "He says he doesn't remember," she said dully.

Just then, another slow song started. Mimi saw Matt walking towards her, and, once again, her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Hello," he said to her.

"Hello," she replied. She could tell that he was going to say something else, but he obviously decided not to.

It was right on the tip of her tongue to ask him to dance, but she didn't. She just turned slightly away.

After he had walked away, Trisha came up to her and sighed. "Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I just couldn't! He'd probably say no, anyway!"

"Uh, Mimi?" Anne walked hesitantly up to her. "Matt knows…"

"Oh, _wonderful!"_ Mimi moaned. "Did you tell him?"

"No!" Anne exclaimed. "I can't tell you who told him…I was sworn to secrecy…but he knows!"

Mimi shook her head. 

"He wasn't disgusted, or anything," Anne added.

_I wonder what he thinks of me, now,_ Mimi thought. _I should ask him to dance…I should ask him right now_, for another slow song was starting.

But Mimi passed through the rest of the three-hour dance without even talking to Matt. As the last dance of the dance played, she looked away from him.

As she walked out of the gym a few minutes later, she looked towards him. She now regretted not asking him to dance. But…now…knowing that she would regret it if she ever got the chance…she now knew that she _could _and _would_ ask him. And…maybe, since Trisha was her best friend…maybe she would break her promise…and tell him to ask her out.

Gatomon_1


End file.
